Two Elleths on a summers night
by Starstruck Whisperings
Summary: This is a descriptive segment I wrote, and then adapted for my other character. It only hints at a plot, but introduces another story.


Blue gems stare unblinking into the sky, the stars reflecting pinpoints of glitter in the glossy surface. Piercing, celeste blue, always seeming to be searching for something, even if that something is hidden deep within your soul, were now still. She lay in the grass, in a clearing from her beloved trees. If a human had seen her, they would have thought she was a princess from a child's fairy tale waiting for prince charming to awaken her. Her posture was elegant, legs slightly bent as one rested on another, one arm outstretched while the other lay protectively over her upper body, the hand resting just below her sideways head. Her easily waist length, fawn hair fanned out behind her head and back, loose as, while others had intricate headdresses, she only wore a flower circlet given to her by an elfling, revealing a pale complexion, high cheekbones, tight lips, and a pointed ear. It was natural for her to look ethereal to humans because she wasn't one. Unusual for this particular elleth, she wore a dark, midnight blue dress, a color that contrasted beautifully with her eyes. Exposing her shoulders, the sleeves were draping, the skirt full length but still allowing bare feet to poke out at the ends. The silk pooled over the grass like water poured onto the rocks of a dry stream bed, filling up crevasses as it flowed down. Had she been standing up, it would be figure-hugging, but the skirt would be lose and twirl-able. She did not need to wear a corset or something of the like, her body toned from centuries of training and battle. She rest on a hill, with, when laying on her side(which she was) had a clear view of the star speckled sky as well as the lights and merry-making beneath it. A hunt would be taking place later on, but, while she would most likely do well, she did not care to join. She had to kill anyways, to make her living. She knew she shouldn't be up here, alone. But her conscience was clear, as if anything happened she could take care of herself, and someone would be able to find her if she was needed. And soon her eyes clouded over, sleep coating over her bright eyes like frost spreading over a pond, crystal by crystal.

* * *

Green emeralds stare unblinking into the sky, the stars reflecting pinpoints of glitter in the glossy surface. Warm, grass green hinting on hazel, so deep and caring one could get lost in them, surveyed the space in front of her. She lay in the grass, in a clearing from her beloved trees. If a human had seen her, they would have thought she was a princess from a child's fairy tale waiting for prince charming to awaken her. Her posture was elegant, legs slightly bent as one rested on another, one arm outstretched while the other lay protectively over her upper body, the hand resting on her abdomen. Her shoulder length, burnt auburn hair fanned out behind her head and back, loose, as, unlike others that had intricate headdresses, she only wore a flower circlet given to her by an elfling, revealing a golden-tan complexion, high cheekbones, full lips, and a pointed ear. It was natural for her to look ethereal to humans because she wasn't one. She wore a bright pale green dress, a color that contrasted beautifully with her eyes. The sleeves were cut-off, the skirt knee length, showing off well-formed legs. The velvet draped over the grass, falling on top of it like water flowing down a waterfall and frozen in place. Had she been standing up, it would be lose, a tie underneath her bust. She did not wear a corset or something of the like, nor did she need to, her body toned from centuries of training and battle. She rest on a hill, with, when laying on her side(which she was) had a clear view of the star speckled sky as well as the lights and merry-making beneath it. A hunt would be taking place later on, but, while she would most likely do well, she did not care to join. She had to kill anyways, and being able to bring life into the world makes one feel different when faced with taking it. she knew she shouldn't be up here, alone. But her conscience was clear, as if anything happened she could take care of herself, and someone would be able to find her if she was needed. And soon her eyes clouded over, sleep coating over her cordial eyes like frost spreading over a pond, crystal by crystal.

* * *

A/N: The top is the original version, describing the OC I usually use. The second is describing her best friend. I adapted it for the other character to fit a story I am going to write with that as sort of the intro, but it sort of turned into a character and relationship study. Two girls on the same night, and comparing what they do and how they look gets me thinking how they manage to be best friends.

Anyway, as I mentioned before, the 2nd version will be part of a story. I'm going to work on the right ratio of plot and description, which I noticed I kinda suck at...

Wow, long AN... Sorry to rant

Reviews are very much appreciated!


End file.
